1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a display with a supporting structure and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rapid advance in display technology has improved the specification of the display and boosts consumers' interest and willingness for using the display. For example, the thin-type display having the features of thin thickness and light weight has gained great popularity. Since the display adopts a glass substrate mostly, in the development of thin-type display, the overall weight and thickness of the display are normally reduced by thinning the glass substrate.
The glass substrate is currently thinned by way of chemical etching or grinding. However, the two methods often increase failure rate and manufacturing cost. In addition, the glass substrate disadvantaged by fragility and poor bending which would deteriorate the yield rate of the display. Therefore, the manufacturers are aiming at replacing the glass substrate with a substrate made of other materials.
Currently, some display replaces the glass substrate with a plastic substrate. However, under the current trend of large-sized display, the plastic substrate is subjected to factors such as collision, pressure, deflection, vibration, contamination or static electricity in the course of delivering, retaining, storage or cleaning. Moreover, the plastic substrate being too soft may be scratched or end up with aging during the reliability test.